Por besarte
by ximsol182
Summary: -SONGFIC- ¿El amor es mas fuerte que una gruesa y fria capa de superficialidad? ONESIDED MasonXLena y ligero RenXFabia. R&R plz!


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairing: **MasonXLena y RenXFabia

**Songfic con la cancion de Lu, "Por besarte"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por besarte<span>**

Que es esto? Por más que lo estudio no tiene lógica. Y eso que yo siempre uso la lógica para todo. Todo tiene un motivo. Pero…por que tú? Esto no puede estarme pasando… Solo eras un compañero de equipo, nada mas. Jamás me importó demasiado tu presencia, y viceversa. Por que todo es diferente tras la oscura y sucia guerra entre nuestro planeta contra Neathia?

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte_

_que te quiero amar_

_que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo_

_y dejar mi vida atrás_

Este sentimiento es diferente al que sentía por Sid. Pero ahora analizo la situación y reconozco que para mí (y Zenet) Sid era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvimos. Era amable, un poco torpe, pero gentil y buen amigo. Tan diferente a ti, egocéntrico inmaduro. Tras la Guerra de Gundalia-Neathia, nosotros descubrimos la amistad y nos hicimos más cercanos. No podrías ser más cercana conmigo, por favor? Soy demasiado inexpresiva para tomar la iniciativa. No entiendo estas cosas…

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida_

_que me puedas amar_

_con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia_

_renunciar a lo demas_

Eres tan guapo y a la vez tan desagradable. Eres como una luz que ilumina nuestro oscuro planeta con tu risa poderosa, tu cabello del cual sobresalen esas grandes patillas. No sé ni porque digo esto, porque siempre he dicho que los sentimientos son estúpidos, que lo que importa es lo que se toca y se ve. Pero te toco y te veo, y lo se, eres real.

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas_

_en un beso hablara_

_ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha_

_decidamos comenzar_

Esto podria funcionar entre ambos. Yo, obediente, seria y calmada, podria controlarte un poco tus locuras. Y tu, tan burlon, alivianado, podrias divertirme. Tu falsa calma en las batallas hasta llega a darme risa. En eso Avior te contradice y explotas. Aparece el verdadero tú._  
><em>

_Por besarte_

_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

_tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino_

_besame y solo asi podre tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente_

Al principio pensé que eres desobediente, detestable, grosero, presumido y malintencionado. Lo demostraste muchas veces. Una vez te pregunté, yo preocupada por Sid y Zenet. No habían vuelto de su pelea con los Peleadores y yo estaba preocupada. Te busque a ti, y tu volteaste la cabeza, burlándote. Que no importaba. Que parecía la niñera de esos dos. Que me busque una vida. Acaso es malo preocuparse por los demás?

_Un solo intento basta en este momento_

_para poder saber_

_si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio_

_de lo que va a suceder_

Entonces supe la causa de todos mis problemas: Fabia Sheen. De verdad estabas enamorado de esa princesa? Quieres saber quien me lo dijo? Tu Bakugan. Ese con el que siempre andas discutiendo. El viejo. Avior me lo contó todo con lujo de detalle. Que tú la amabas, querías arruinar su relación con Ren, pero habías fallado incontables veces. Tratas de conquistarla con todo: halagos, poses, tus estúpidas patillas, indirectas, tú bella pero superficial sonrisa. Tal vez eres igual que yo, y sientes que lo que importa es lo que se toca y se ve. Pero aunque yo sea igual que tu, ya me ha informado Jesse de esto. El amor no es un objeto, nace del corazón, sin poses ni superficialidades. Ella está muy lejos de tu liga, Mason.

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito_

_la distancia no es_

_motivo del olvido aqui estoy yo contigo_

_y para siempre yo estare_

Recuerdo cuando empezó esto. Luego de entrenar duramente por años para complacer al Emperador y a nuestros maestros, ellos nos traicionaron y nos eliminaron. Luego fuimos hipnotizados, mas tarde despertados y después estábamos atacando a nuestro propio planeta para defender a Neathia. Sabiamos que Sid había muerto y creímos que tu también. En eso Ren, el Maestro Nurzak y tú aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Recuerdo que yo era la más feliz de verte. Pero solo pude decir tu nombre y nada más. Fue así como todo empezó. Y ahora que nos quitamos nuestros disfraces humanos, te veo mejor y puedo ver tus grandes patillas, tu risa fuerte, tus anchos hombros y tu voz llena de confianza. Sonaré cursi como Jesse y tal vez Zenet me llame loca, pero es verdad. Eres hermoso, Mason.

_Por besarte_

_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

_tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino_

_besame y solo asi podre tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente_

Ahi vas de nuevo. Tratando inutilmente de llamar la atencion de la Princesa, no que va...Reina Fabia_. _Pero ella solo tiene ojos para su caballero Gundaliano, nuestro gran amigo Ren. Ella es diferente a ti, Ren tiene sentimientos y tiene mucho amor para dar. En cambio tu nunca has querido a nadie. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que estas encaprichado con ella. Yo soy igual a ti. Puedo entender tu cabeza llena de aire caliente (Aunque te dejo claro. Yo soy mas inteligente que tu) y amarte. Solo dame una oportunidad. Quiero probar ese fuerte cuerpo tuyo joven, de Gundaliano.

_Por besarte_

_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

_tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino_

_besame y solo asi podre tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente_

Yo ya he crecido. Soy madura y sin arrebatos pero a veces me gana la desesperación y deseo secretamente pedirle a Phosphos que te envenene y llevarte hasta mi, inconsciente. Decirte lo que siento, demostrarte mi amor, quitarte esa ropa ridícula, prueba de tu gran superficialidad, y tenerte solo para mí. No me culpes de lo que siento ni vengas otra vez a culpar a Avior. No culpare a Fabia. Solo a nosotros dos. A ti y a mí, por ser tan superficiales y no entender los sentimientos. Yo ya tengo la respuesta, pero solo me falta admitirla. Y tú, Mason Brown, quítate tú capa de egoísmo y superficialidad y mira la gente a tu alrededor, tal vez así te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Sentimientos, cosa rara para mí, pero al fin y al cabo, los siento hacia ti.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Otro songfic MasonxLena! Aunque solo yo los disfruto. Saben que no me gusta el RenFabia, pero iba acorde con el fic. Y si ustedes aun celebran por el regreso d Spectra en el Episodio 15 de la 4º Temporada de Bakugan, ahora les tengo una noticia mejor. Ren y Fabia volveran en el Episodio 17! Y Fabia es reina!  
><em>

_Reviews, please?_


End file.
